


Prompt 1: Fantastic and or Apologies

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night October 26th 2016 [1]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	

“Sorry.”  
“Seriously? If you keep saying that I will make you regret it.”   
“Apologies.”   
“That’s it.” The Manager didn’t even give the Driver time to react and jumped on him, tickling him until the Driver squealed. He let up for a second, prompting the Driver to grab him by the neck and kiss him on the lips. 

A while later they were spooning on the sofa.   
“Still want to say sorry?”  
“Totally. Because that was fantastic.”


End file.
